May I Have This Dance?
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Blaine makes a surprise visit to Burt and Carole's wedding. Mid-Furt. Blaine/Kurt. Carole/Burt. One-Shot. Fluffy out the whazoo.


"Look at them," Kurt crooned, a small smirk on his face. His left hand was currently in Mercedes's and his right was on her waist as they moved slowly to the beat. "Is it possible that they're cuter than Mickey and Minnie?"

Mercedes chuckled slightly and glanced over at Burt and Carole as well. They were dancing close together, kissing chastely every once in a while, acting as if they were the only ones in the world. "I'd say so," she agreed, glancing up at her friend with a smile. Her smile faltered, however, as she saw the dark look in Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong, White Boy?"

"I just . . . I wonder what my mom would think, that's all," he muttered, still staring out at the newly-weds, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Mercedes paused and studied Kurt's expression a bit before answering. "I think she'd be happy that you and your dad are happy. And she'd be ridiculously proud of you, cuz I mean-" She cut off and waved a hand around in the air. "Look at this place!"

Kurt chuckled a bit and looked back down at Mercedes with a smirk. "Yes, well-" He was suddenly cut off, however, as someone sharply cleared their throat from close behind.

"Hey, uh. Mind if I cut in here?" Kurt released Mercedes's hand and turned around to see quite a familiar face, full of hazel eyes, Superman gelled hair, and all.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, a smile lighting his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had Warbler's practice."

"I think I'm, uh, gonna go get a drink," suggested Mercedes, smiling at both boys before slipping away quietly.

Blaine had really hoped that Mercedes understood his bright smile and sturdy nod as a thanks. By the sly wink and suggestive eyebrow waggling she sent back, he was guessing she understood it _perfectly. _"Practice got canceled. Wes got cut out of class early because of some sick wealthy aunt, or something. I don't exactly know, but he had to leave right away."

"That's terrible," Kurt muttered softly with a small frown."Is she okay?"

"I don't know but according to Wes she was a bitch, so..." Blaine made a face and shrugged making Kurt chuckle a bit. "So you seriously planned this whole thing by yourself?" Blaine asked, glancing around at the decorated tables and the snazzy band.

"Yeah. It took a lot of time, money, and Starbucks, but I think it turned out pretty great if I do say so myself." Kurt shrugged and admired his work.

Blaine scoffed. "It's _fantastic_! You planned an entire wedding in, like, a week. I can hardly plan Warblers' choreography..."

"_You _plan the Warblers' dancing?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Pretty much, yeah."

He nodded and gave Blaine a tight smile. "I can tell."

Blaine nodded in agreement, before pausing and turning to Kurt with furrowed eyebrows. "Wait! What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Kurt smirked and glanced away. "Oh, I love this song," he mused, acting as if Blaine wasn't even there.

"I _can_ dance."

"Of course you can."

"I can. I'll prove it to you!"

"How?"

Blaine hesitated, glancing around a bit as if the answer would just come out of nowhere. And then it hit him. "My good sir," he began in a terrible British accent, bowing over and extending his arm elegantly, "may I have this dance?"

Kurt giggled a bit. "I can't be dancing with the enemy," he said as seriously as possible, but Blaine could practically hear the smile in his voice.

He glanced up and stared at Kurt through his eyelashes with a smirk. "Come on. You know you want to. All the cool kids are doing it."

"I just . . . I don't want to embarrass you, Blaine, when I dance circles around you and all."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically before standing up once again. "Just come here," he mumbled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his chest, making him laugh once more in joy.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Burt asked gruffly.

Carole followed her husband's gaze, immediately causing a smile to brighten her face even more. "Aww!" she cooed, watching the boys twirl across the dance floor, completely off-beat and laughing loudly the entire time. "That's Blaine."

"Who?" Burt asked. His face was a mix of confusion and slight protective anger.

"Kurt's new friend, Blaine. He goes to that fancy all boys school Kurt was telling us about." Carole laughed a little as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and made him twirl. It was slightly awkward, seeing as Kurt was an inch or two taller and he had to duck down a little to get under his arm, but both boys were smiling like idiots and practically yelling the lyrics of the song playing behind them.

"That the boy he went to that play thingy with?" Carole remembered how a few weeks previous, a nervous looking boy with curly hair and a fancy little uniform had rang her doorbell, asking if Kurt was there and ready. After a few introductions and reassurances that Burt wasn't there, they left.

When Carole watched them leave, walking quite closely for "just friends", and she saw the way Blaine pulled Kurt to the side before he could step in a puddle, and how their arms brushed against each other, and the way Blaine seemed to be able to watch where he was going and always keep an eye on Kurt at the same time, and the way they both were smiling because of the sheer enjoyment of being in each others' company, she couldn't help but smiling a bit herself. Kurt deserved someone like Blaine. Whether he was "the one" or just some fling he would get over after a while, Kurt deserved that boy and from what she could see, he deserved Kurt, too.

"Yeah," Carole said, grinning at the memory. "That's him."

"I thought they were just friends," Burt huffed with critical eyes, watching Kurt laugh loudly at a dancing Blaine. He was standing to the side as the dark-haired boy attempted the Cabbage Patch.

"Last time I checked, they were," she said, gently patting her husband on the chest. "I'm sure we'd know _all _about it if they became an item."

"That doesn't look very friendly." Kurt was laughing and shaking his head now, grabbing Blaine's hands to stop him mid-dance. Blaine said something with a smile on his face before wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, straightening his other arm, and then waltzing across the dance floor, Kurt laughing loudly above the music. Carole could see Burt's jaw clench at the sight of the two boys so close.

She sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Does it matter?" she asked him, placing a hand against his cheek and feeling the short stubble brush her palm. "Look at them. Look at _Kurt. _He's happy."

Burt paused and stared at his son for a few seconds, his lips pursed and his eyes thoughtful, before he smiled a little. "He is, isn't he?" he asked with a sigh. "I haven't seen him that happy in a while."

Carole smiled back at him, taking his chin in her hand and turning his gaze back to her. "So we agree that we're not going to go crazy obsessive parent on Blaine, right?"

He hesitated, glancing at this mysterious Blaine once more before nodding and turning back to his wife. "Right," Burt said with a sturdy nod.

"Good." Carole smirked as the song changed behind them, the beat bouncy and festive. "Now, come here and show me some of those sexy dance moves Kurt taught you."

* * *

Eh. This is kinda short and kinda fluffy and definitely not my best work but I felt like posting it anyways, mostly because a Cabbage Patching Blaine makes me giggle. I was watching Furt earlier today and I got sad very quickly at the realization that Blaine isn't even in it. So sad, so sad. So, obviously, I had to PUT him in it! (Wanky!) I hope it wasn't too bad or OOC or anything. I'm still not exactly sure if I like it. Mind telling me what YOU think?

And if you are a fan of my PJO fics, I PROMISE you that I AM working on the Tratie After Christmas special. Swear. I've started it and everything. Now, I just have to finish it . . .

I don't own Glee, Starbucks, or anything else I may have mentioned!

Lather, rinse, review!

:) Jordan


End file.
